User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/TNK Expanded Universe - Ascendant Angel 3
So, this part here, it was supposed to be part of the RP itself, but instead, I decided to present it as a story. There might be some changes to the characters involved, but I wouldn't change too much from the test chapter that I made and didn't do so well for. This takes place about 30 - 35 years after Eris/Isis began her misrule, and our fallen angel who tore off his wings, well, now he's a grown up. Aerys sighed as she sat in the carriage rumbled along in Skyrim. She just had to be that unlucky to be caught by the Thalmor Patrols, which now featured prominently across Tamriel as Empress Eris' personal guard and agents of enforcement, which kept an uneasy state of crime free cities across the lands. Not to say they weren't corrupt enough, but Eris encouraged bribery, giving her some kickback, gathering evidence, then finally coming down hard on the criminal when he or she was broke. It scared most potential criminals enough to not have them commit crime, and it made Eris rich. Aerys was selected by the Thalmor to be a tribute for Eris. She was simply swiped off the streets by the elven egomaniacs, who probably saw some quality in her nobody else had ever seen before. She herself wasn't an exemplary warrior, archer or mage and probably wouldn't last ten minutes in an arena or straight up fight. She was simply just another girl that happened to run away with her lover, to High Rock, because her parents didn't like the boy. It wasn't so much that the guy was a problem, but the fact that Aerys deserved better. Since the man himself was an accomplished battlemage mercenary and he was kind of high above the middle class, Aerys fully suspected her parents thought SHE was the problem. Didn't make much of a difference anyway. The man might have been good, but it came to light that he was engaged to some other lady. Perhaps her parents were right, especially after said lady was known to be a very dangerous former assassin. Not someone Aerys would want to tangle against. So Aerys told the man they were breaking up and that she was going home. Then she wandered through the marketplace and was clocked on the head. Stupid elves. Now, Aerys was stuck in a carriage, completely divested of all her weapons, which had been taken away and stowed somewhere. It was freezing cold, made worse by the gales that blew through the floorboards of the carriage. They couldn't even do a weak flame spell to keep warm. Aerys surveyed the faces around her. It had to be females week or something, since there was only one man in the carriage of eight, and that man kept his face completely concealed. Could be a manly woman for all she knew. It suddenly made sense why they were targeting pretty girls, although the "man" made a huge counter example to that. Eris probably wanted to have a catfight or something, without weapons. The man, he was probably taken in as an opponent for the girls, or there might be a completely different reason for him to be there. As for the others, some were mages, some were warriors, some were assassins. Looked lethal enough to fight and kill her a million times. The snowstorm outside was intensifying, as the progress of the carriage slowed. Whatever was happening, Aerys didn't really care, since there was no incentive for her to actually bother to do anything, given the weakening enchantments and the silence. She couldn't cast any spell, or move to much without getting utterly exhausted. Somehow, though, she had a premonition. Something was about to happen to her, and her fellow captives. Aerys suddenly grabbed the two nearest people and pulled them to the floor with a grunt, tired from the exertion. It saved her life, though. A huge chunk of carriage where Aerys once was exploded off, as the entourage stopped. She made out the figure of a man walking in the distance, his sword drawn, as his thick cloak flowed in the snowstorm. Somehow, he looked familiar, yet Aerys couldn't recognize him, or even get a very good look. Aerys decided to get out and grab her weapons. The enchantments on the carriage were no longer present, or effective. The Thalmor rushed to attack the man, but Aerys was faster, as she drew a bound arrow in her bow and silenced the Thalmor with a headshot, killing him instantly. The carriage rocked when a second Thalmor went to investigate the prisoners, when a sphere of lightning sent him flying. The prisoners responded quickly enough. Aerys leapt off the carriage and ran for her life. She didn't care that it was freezing cold. The others, well, a couple of them, like a pair of mage girls and the man, they managed to get out. The rest? The Thalmor killed them, then focused on pursuiing the escaping bunch. The man, he was running right behind the Thalmor, with some sort of endless fury. Aerys remembered a tale that sprung up recently, called the Snow Demon of Skyrim. When there were snowstorms, he would appear to the Thalmor, and take all their lives. There were no match for him, in fact. Eris herself had a massive bounty on the man, but since nobody knew their identity, finding the "Snow Demon" was very difficult, if not impossible. There were no survivors left, after all. Aerys focused on running, instead of shooting, since drawing a bow would take way too long. She now wished she had a crossbow for her usage, rather than a bow. At least she would be able to fire on the move without drawing her weapon, at least for one shot. Her bow was not just large, it was also extremely difficult to draw. Aerys didn't know any magic besides her elemental arrows and a simple flames spell, so no using magic to run away. The man who started running, he managed to slip away, when the Thalmor were distracted by some idiot using a crossbow. This left only four Thalmor chasing the two mage girls. They seemed of have lost track of Aerys, since she was stealthy, and unlike the mage girls, she was wearing things that allowed her to blend into her surroundings. Aerys crouched and waited, hoping the Thalmor or the mage ladies would finish the job and go away. One of the four Thalmor that remained was skewered by an aedric spear, falling over and dying, as the weapon went through his throat. The man came, forcing the three remaining Thalmor into defensive, as it was now a fair fight. Aerys herself could tip the odds in favor of her fellow surivors, and the man. Aerys drew her bow and waited, stealthily hiding among trees. The Thalmor engaged. As expected, the witches and the guy won by a huge margin, since there were superiorly trained as compared to the Thalmor agents that were sent to retrieve them. Aerys gulped as she shot the last Thalmor, who attempted to run. If she had to fight the witches, she wouldn't stand a chance. The man pulled off his hood and Aerys felt the confusion take her. Then it turned to joy. He was none other than Viktor Bellamont. Or in other words, the incarnation of Raphael Steelfang. Category:Blog posts Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Stories